If The Shoe Fits
by Hyper Mellow
Summary: Takes place during the Put Out Or Get Out episode. Ashley's on Spencer's couch...but not for long. One shot story...please R&R!


Disclaimer: As much as I wanna take credit for all the S.O.N. juiciness... South Of Nowhere and all its characters are property of Mr. Lynch and The-N network.

Summary: So it's "Put Out Or Get Out"..Ashley's on the couch...but not for long.

"If The Shoe Fits"

"It's getting late." A soft but harsh tone came from the stairs. It was Spencer's Mom.

"Ok, we're going to bed..." Spencer said as she begun to trudge upstair with her new best friend.

"Actually..." her Mom interrupted. "I am making up a bed for Ashley down here." she smiled.

Spencer rolled her eyes, and threw Ashley an annoyed look. Ashley returned the look.

An hour or so had past, it was ten o clock on the dot, as Ashley laid on the couch after just finishing a long

conversation with her father over the phone. She sqirmmed and wiggled but couldn't seem to get herself postioned

away from the hard spot in the middle of the couch. Frustrated, she sat up and then crashed down onto the floral designed

pillow once more.

"Whatever." she muttered as she sat up and looked towards the stairs.

Spencer sat on her bed fiddling with some excess skin on the nip of her heel.

"Ouch!" Those damn shoes she thought. Ashley was right, and boy were her feet feeling her pain. Just as she decided to put her sock back on, there was a soft creak at her door.

"Hey..." Ashley whispered, carrying only the thin laced blanket that she playfully pulled up the steps like a two year old and the other floral designed pillow, the one of two that actually was a little comfortable.

"Hey..." Spencer smiled and then began to laugh.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Oh nothing..." she paused. "Did you have a bad dream or something? Aww c'mere!" she giggled out loud again.

"Shut up, Spencearella!" Ashley whispered and cocked her head doing her best "Kelly" impression possible as she shut Spencer's door and manuevered her way over to her bed.

"I'm not going to be able to live this night down am I?" Spencer squinted her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Ahh, how about, no? And that's my final comment, statement... answer, whatever it is that creepy rich Millonaire host mutters now and then." Ashley sat down and crossed her legs indian style on the bed. Spencer watched her do so and did the same, forgetting about impending pain of her sore feet, she crossed quickly and then yelped.

"Oww!" she went back down to rub her now socked foot.

"Mmm lemme guess, a little someone didn't take a very well known geniuse's advice and now that little someone's little feet hurt...am I close?" Ashley gave Spencer an sympathatic but evil grin.

"Ok, yes...you were right!" Spencer said.

"So let me help you with that then...it's the least I can do for giving you such good advice," she joked as she took hold of Spencer's left foot and began massaging it in tiny little circles. Spencer slowly extended her leg giving Ashley full access to the hurting foot, and sighed in relief and also, pleasure.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Spencer said leaning her head back.

"One of my Dad's many dating game barbie dolls showed me how to do it, when I was like 12, she was a massage therapist, actually when I look back on it now, she wasn't such a barbie doll after all." Ashley smiled as she continued to make her way up to Spencer's ankle. "So anyways, do you think you will listen to me, next time I tell you not to wear shoes like that on

your next itsnotadateiswearbutitsois with the next chica to come along?" Spencer sat back up and looked at Ashley.

"Well in my defense I didn't know it was a date until the middle of the whole thing." Spencer sighed.

"So now your saying my gaydar no longer needs rebooting, well hooray, I will alert the rainbow community, that I was right all along!" Ashley did her own little dorky shoulder danced and then stopped, refocusing herself on the foot at hand. Spencer

slipped a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at Ashley's hands, they were beginning to unknowlingy step into

leg territory, a place where no girl had gone, or well rubbed before. Spencer secretly bit her tounge to try to keep mind away

from the really big gay junkyard of thoughts, but it wasn't working...Ashley's massage however, was working...in more ways

than one.

"You know, I expect one of these outta you, when I'm threw" Ashley checked a look down to her own feet.

"I don't know how great I am at massages..." Spencer shyed away a little.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard, you just...rub." Ashley giggled a little and then her ADD kicked in. "So when are you going to call Kelly? Like tomorrow, when I leave, so you two can have a secret _roun de voi _and leave me in the dust?"

"Ashley didn't we hug this out earlier downstairs?"

"Yesss, I'm just joking."

"Somehow I think it's that little itsy bitsy bit of friend jealousy creeping back up on you again." Spencer sat up. Ashley

continued to rub her ankle, and then slide up a little bit to her lower leg.

"Friend jealousy?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Ashley there's nothing for you to be jealous of, I mean, I went out, I worked out of very slow dance faster than you

could say music and then went to a make out point where, I, didn't...make out." Spencer finished her statement with all her

points in tact.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Somehow I THINK my so called friend jealousy is nowhere involved in that whole sentence." Ashley stopped rubbing.

"What do you mean?" Spencer questioned her friend.

"All of the stuff, you just referred to, the going out with a girl, the breaking out of a slow dance with a girl, and the not making out with a girl...lead me to believe that you think I was jealous in a not so friend kind of way." Ashley repostioned herself

on her knees and within inches from Spencer's fast paced beating chest. "Is that what you think?" she whispered looking

away to a poster on the side of Spencer's bed and then back at Spencer.

"Well Ash, If the shoe fits..." Spencer started to say softly before she was cut off by Ashley's warm honey scented breath

gaining on her, reaching her chin and moving towards her lips. In an instant Ashley had gotten even closer to Spencer's

face. Spencer gulped and looked down before she trailed her eyes over Ashley solid white tank top, then to her neck, her chin, that kissable mouth and finally her mysterious eyes.

"Wear it..." Ashley breathed out before moving in solid onto Spencer's lips with a hard suctioned lock. She pulled away

and scooted back a few inches on her knees to see the expression that was about to lay across Spencer's face.

Spencer couldn't breath, let alone talk at that moment, all she could do was put her two fingers to her lips feeling them

and their plumpness from the kiss. She surprised herself when she also realized she had scooted the same few inches

towards Ashley right after Ashley scooted back. Now, the same small space sat between their mouths again. Ashley

smiled and cocked her head a little when she noticed the closeness of the two of them, the non existent space, the gap

that Spencer had filled. Ashley leaned in again and kissed Spencer's cheek, as if to ask for an ok to go for her lips again,

Spencer repeated the same method as before, she touched her cheek, where she had just been kissed and then placed

those same fingers on Ashley's cheek pulling her into sensual lip locking kiss. Both girls kissed their way over each other's

smooth lips. Heat wasn't a strong enough word for their feelings being exchanged in their second kiss, it was just a want,

a need, of another kind they couldn't explain. Their hands ran over each other's cheeks and the kiss seem to go on forever.

Finally before a full blown make out session climaxed, they stopped, and rested their foreheads on each other. Spencer

was finally able to catch her breath.

"How long have you been wanting to..." Spencer breathed out.

"Since I sat down next to you in the gym and re introduced myself..." Ashley breathed back.

"Wow...and I've wanted to since...well I can't pin point the exact moment, because I think in the back of head I've wanted to kiss you all along, I just didn't know how to go about..."

"Putting on the shoes?" Ashley giggled.

"Yeah." Spencer swooped in for another quick smooch. "Something like that." she finished.


End file.
